Turbine engines provide energy for a wide range of uses. A typical turbine engine comprises a compressor, a combustor, a high-pressure turbine, and a low-pressure turbine. These components are typically contained within a casing which defines both an internal flow path of air through the engine and the external dimensions of the engine. In some applications, additional components are included to define all or part of the internal flow path.
Examples of turbine engines include turbofan, turbojet, turboshaft, and turboprop engines. In turbofan engines, a fan is typically located forward of the compressor, combustor, and turbines. The fan produces the majority of the engine's thrust during operation. An engine's fuel economy is thus greatly dependent on fan performance. Improvements to fan performance, no matter how slight, can lead to reduced fuel consumption and improved engine efficiency.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. It should be understood, however, that the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the present disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.